


self-portrait

by Hus



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hus/pseuds/Hus
Summary: Some said selfie is another way of portrait.





	self-portrait

Luka Modrić並不是走可愛路線出道的。

「當然你不是…」  
「你為什麼要用第三人稱說話？」  
Toni錯愕打斷Gareth反射性的回話。

才剛直呼自己名諱的傢伙伸長了手，把發亮的螢幕湊近兩人鼻下。

「我才沒有像這些照片裡的這樣、」  
正在氣頭上的人把畫面一張接著一張下滑。

那手勁就差沒把螢幕戳出青紫的波紋。  
Gareth的想法透漏年紀，Toni的眉心則為各種暖色系的圖片擰起疑問。

 

「這些照片裡的人是我、但都不像我！」  
對方咬牙解釋道。

接著他們敏銳捕捉到cute、angel、adorable這類字眼。  
同樣粉嫩的不合時宜。

換Gareth的眉毛高高挑起。  
Sergio饒有興趣的湊過來，瞇著眼嗆笑出聲。

「老天噢Luka、那是濾鏡！」  
他掏出手機，開啟相機模式，拇指隨意撇過幾個拍攝功能。

「我知道濾鏡」小個子不耐煩的回道「但這張、這張、還有這幾張都是我拍的，拍的時候可沒用這些。」

Sergio眼前立刻浮現事主風格粗曠的Instagram，除了轉貼專聘攝影師的照片，餘存的無論是光影、構圖或是色彩的搭配無疑是場事故、大巴撞大巴的那種。  
有些自拍是由下往上取角度不說、背景還嚴重過曝。

他低頭看著疑似只會按快門的傢伙。

…該不會以為只要人物沒背光就算拍攝成功吧。  
不、他甚至不認為對方的詞庫裡登錄背光。

自詡為社群平台經營高手的Sergio Ramos正驚悸的站在Luka Modrić被上帝關上的那一扇門前，天命要他為中場大師開啟另一扇窗。

「那是後製。」  
Toni沒打算理睬自家隊長「就算你拍照時沒有美化功能，別人還是可以事後修圖。」

「這太奸詐了！」克羅埃西亞人不可置信的說「難道他們不認為該尊重拍攝者的意願嗎？」  
「我怎麼不知道你會在乎這個？」

Luka回以一個死亡的眼神。  
德國人喉結滾動，明智的吞下磨皮、消除黑眼圈等相關知識。  
Gareth看著小個子金黃色的髮旋、瞪圓的褐色眼珠還有因前傾而不自覺微微支起的腳尖。  
也識時務的把『是滿可愛』的念頭爛在了肚裡。

之後、被皇馬鐵衛灌輸了時下流行拍攝技巧的Luka Modrić，對捍衛男性尊嚴揣起必勝般的決心。

 

第一個受害者是Mateo。  
就在訓練場邊，他們各檢走一顆球坐在上面、一如既往的享受集合前的鬼混時光。  
然後、Luka像是突然意識到觀眾席上的相機似的，突然把雙腿岔開，擺出畢生能想像到的最粗魯坐姿。

同鄉的小輩受到了視覺及心靈上的雙重衝擊。

 

第二個波及到Marcelo。  
「Marcelito、我是個硬漢對吧？」  
「你是最糙的爺們」巴西友人安撫性的捏了後頸「刺青、我的Lukita，刺青是男人最好的盔甲。」  
Marcelo捲起袖子，手臂上的圖紋隨著肌理的緊縮而張牙舞爪，靈活得像擁有另一條生命。  
  
這顯然大幅逾越某些人的尺度。  
Cris冷不防的經過並順勢勾肩把Luka帶走，回頭對巴西人豎起一根警告用的食指。

  
滿腔熱心左後衛心想是招誰惹誰了。

 

第三個Gareth真的是被無辜牽連的。  
起源是Luka捨棄了進球後一貫的助跑加彈跳，改擺出獅吼的表情。  
這恰巧是威爾斯人的招牌動作。  
這讓打算趁機把小個子舉起來的隊友們期望落空。

他們把憤怒轉給了Bale。  
後者只能呆立在原地。  
  
  
  
已經邁向失控了。

Toni著手訂定收尾計畫。  
Mateo則被前輩近日的行為驚的坐立難安，這離他回憶中靈巧的少年實在太遠，他用眼神向主帥求救。  
Zizou擔憂的看著一大一小的中場們，年長者的毛髮蓬鬆、在太陽底下暖暖發光。  
他想了想遠在曼城的Silva、再摩擦自己光裸的後腦勺；又想了想隊內幾位對手指探入那些髮絲的偏好。

他決定不給出任何球技以外的建議。

 

「你需要的是鬍子。」Lucas親暱的喊他Luki。  
身側的Dani自豪的把臉頰從左邊摸到右邊「這把鬍子可是撐起了我大皇馬右防線的威勢。」

沒錯沒錯、Isco附和，鬍子是最好的保護傘。  
「沒有鬍子的我不是個會計、就會是個稅務人員」他扮了個鬼臉「別說到場上踢球了，連在更衣室都怕被架拐子哈哈哈哈。」

遠方Cris揚起眉毛、Karim的視線狐疑掃過，Marcelo臉上冒出寒氣，Luka想了想自己的稅單又想了想補稅單跟再之後的幾張催繳通知單。

他現在就有肘擊的衝動。

  

事後、他認真的考慮了Dani濃密的鬍子下那張人畜無害的臉，還有Gareth堅定的放任毛髮生長、意外贏得隊友間野獸的稱號。

心動的他也開始在早上塗抹刮鬍泡時略過下巴。

 

就算在美肌的摧殘下幾乎看不見。  
他得意的用指腹摩擦著微微的刺癢感。

讓評論跟照片都見鬼去吧。  
他的男子氣概具體、而且觸手可及。

**Author's Note:**

> Luka蓄鬍世界第一可愛！


End file.
